


wax and wane

by trashcan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, PWP, Power Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcan/pseuds/trashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Annie, a storehouse at night, a melting candle, and an unspoken challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wax and wane

**Author's Note:**

> written for the snkkink meme.

Annie never made a sound.

Not when Mikasa's nails clawed long red marks down her back, not when Mikasa was fucking her almost with her entire hand, and not even when Mikasa was now dripping hot wax down between her bare thighs. It was an unspoken challenge to Mikasa, and she was sure she had come close a few times, but even when Annie's mouth was parted and her face twisted with pleasure not a sound escaped from her lips.

Mikasa wasn't even sure how it had started, or how it had come to this, Annie coming up with new and strange ways that she wanted to be hurt. She never asked why, and Annie never offered an answer. But it was intoxicating, to see silent, strong Annie like this, at her mercy but still refusing to break.

They were huddled in a dark supply closet, the only light being from the melting candle in Mikasa's hand. It was still enough to see the sweat beading between Annie's shoulderblades, the flushing of her skin even before the wax dripped down. Annie lay prone on the straw floor, her hands on either side of her head and her legs spread.

Mikasa tilted the candle and let more of the molten wax spill over, this time onto the curve of her back. She watched the pale wax slide down Annie's equally pale skin, leaving raw red in its wake as it slid down the groove of her spine and pooled in the small of her back. Annie shuddered and arched her spine, the collecting wax spreading on her skin.

“More,” she breathed, turning to give Mikasa a heated glance. Mikasa obliged, this time letting the wax fall onto her bare buttocks. Annie's flesh twitched at the contact.

“You're so wet just from this,” Mikasa noticed with a start. She hadn't even touched her yet, and already her cunt was leaking moisture down between her flushed thighs.

“More,” Annie repeated, insisted, and Mikasa gave it to her. She dripped the wax lower this time, closer to Annie's center, letting it mingle with the juices that already wet her skin. Annie exhaled sharply through her nose, her jaw clenched as she bucked her hips up.

Mikasa, still clothed, could feel dampness gathering in her own pants at the sight. Carefully setting aside the candle, she pressed her fingers against Annie's folds. Her flesh gave way easily, already swollen and slick with arousal, and Mikasa soon had two fingers working in and out of Annie's cunt.

Annie fisted her hands in the straw, as Mikasa crooked her fingers towards her front, scissored them inside of her. She wanted so badly to hear her voice, to draw out some real emotion from her that wasn't hidden behind her careful mask.

Feeling creative, Mikasa abruptly stopped the in and out motion of her hand, drawing her fingers out slowly, teasingly, holding them just beyond reach.

“Why did you stop?” Annie's voice, breathy but still in control.

“I want you to fuck yourself on my fingers.” Mikasa let her fingertips brush up Annie's inner lips, a featherlight touch against her hard clit.

Annie obeyed without another word, and Mikasa had to swallow hard at the sight of her flushing ass moving backward to take her fingers back into her cunt. She held her fingers stiff and still as Annie thrust herself onto them.

The ache in Mikasa's own belly could be ignored no longer. She stepped back, leaving Annie quivering and untouched, as she quickly undid her own belts and dropped her pants. The cold night air was sharp against the warmth pooling between her legs.

Without being told what to do, Annie turned around and lay on her belly with her face between Mikasa's legs. Her tongue slipped easily between Mikasa's slicked folds, lapping up the moisture that was beginning to leak from them.

Mikasa threw her head back, breathing hard as Annie fucked her with her tongue. She ground her hips mercilessly against Annie's hot mouth, wanting more and taking it as she pleased. Annie was no gentler with her, sucking hard between thrusts of her tongue, drinking her dry even as she dug her nails into the soft flesh of Mikasa's inner thighs.

Having Annie between her legs like this was intoxicating. They didn't talk or even interact much outside of these stolen nights, but Mikasa found herself fascinated by the quiet strength that encased Annie like hard crystal. There was a language of the body, a communication passed from skin to skin. It made her head spin that Annie was willing to pleasure her like this, to beg for pain and punishment.

She drew in a sharp breath and held it, letting the pleasure build and tingle upwards through her body. Her orgasm crashed upon her like a wave and she came with a moan through gritted teeth. The motions of Annie's tongue slowed and grew still, and Annie drew back from her, chin stained with her fluids.

Mikasa brought her face to her own in a lazy kiss, tasting her own musk on her lips. Annie made an impatient noise against her and pulled away quickly.

“I hope you don't think we're done yet,” she growled, pushing Mikasa back so that she was straddling her lap. She slotted one of her thighs between Mikasa's, grinding her still wet cunt against Mikasa's leg. The friction from her knee was almost too much for Mikasa, still sensitive so soon after her orgasm. But she refused to back down, so she bucked her own hips to match Annie's pace. There was at least as much pain as pleasure, and she took it all in stride, part and parcel of the confusing mess that was her time with Annie.

“Give me more of the wax,” Annie panted against Mikasa's neck, and Mikasa was quick to reach for the candle again. This time she let the hot wax fall onto Annie's already-flushed chest. Mikasa felt the skin on her own thighs twitch as the wax dripped down Annie's front and splashed onto herself.

Annie threw her head back, breathing hard, her breasts rising and falling temptingly with the motion. Mikasa ran her hands through the hot mess on her skin, drawing mindless designs in white up her throat, down her stomach, around her engorged nipples. She pinched hard, and Annie arched backward, in turn grinding her cunt harder against Mikasa's leg.

Annie came without a word or a sound, as she always did, digging her fingers hard enough into Mikasa's shoulders to leave red marks in the morning, the tight clench of her thighs around Mikasa's own almost painful. She let herself go limp for only an instant before getting up to clean herself off, all business and invulnerability once again.

Mikasa followed suit, acknowledging wordlessly that their night was over. In the morning they would be back to cold silence and the only evidence that they shared anything more than rivalry would be the marks left on their skin and the memory of these stolen moments.


End file.
